


Happy Holidays!

by Tronnie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack keep warm on a cold night :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RBGY (nightmaart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaart/gifts).



> RGBY, merry early Christmas from your 'swasome santa! I couldn't decide between these options, so you get both! I will also be posting this on my tumblr, tronnies-art-blog :)


End file.
